Vs. Claydol
Vs. Claydol is the first episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/7/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story An overhead view shows the Lily of the Valley stadium, with the yellow stadium being the largest with the smaller red, blue and green stadiums attached to it. Surrounding it in the commons area are stands selling souvenirs, food and the likes. The yellow stadium zooms into focus, the stadium being packed with spectators. Announcer: Welcome to the Lily of the Valley Conference! Today we will feature our preliminary rounds! 128 trainers are all fighting to become the Sinnoh League champion! The trainers have been split between our four main stadiums, with each stadium hosting 16 one-on-one battles! The 64 trainers that win today move on to the three elimination rounds before entering the championship tournament! And now, let us begin! Our first battle on the yellow field, stemming from Pallet Town and beyond! It’s Ian of the Desert! Ian with Piplup on his shoulder walk through the entryway to the field, the crowd going wild for him. The girls scream like fangirls, and several people have banners made for him. Conway and Dawn sit together, with Dawn looking around in surprise and confusion. Dawn: I didn’t realize that Ian was so popular. Conway: Wallace had said when we met him that their ratings at the Wallace Cup would go up with him in it. I guess this is what he meant. Ian is a constant in the championship rounds of the tournaments. Voice: Mind if I sit here? Dawn looks up, seeing Silver smiling down at her. Dawn: (Elated) Silver! Of course, have a seat! Crystal won’t be able to make it, since she’s in staging for her match already. Silver: Thank you. Silver sits down, Conway looking concerned. Conway: Shouldn’t you be in staging as well? Silver: I wasn’t going to miss Ian’s matchup. I have plenty of time. Announcer: And on the other side of the field! From Sunyshore City, the little brother of Elite Four member Flint. It’s Buck! Buck walks out onto the field, rolling out his shoulder as he does. Buck: Yeah, that’s right! I heard that you took my brother on, Ian! Well too bad for you, but I’ve inherited his skills! Claydol, go! Buck throws his Pokéball, choosing Claydol. Claydol: Clay. Announcer: And Buck chose his Pokémon without it being stated who will choose first! Now that’s excitement! Ian looks at Claydol, then stops and glances back and forth, as if sensing something. Piplup acts like he’s rolling up his sleeves, preparing to walk forward. Ian: Not this time, Piplup. Piplup dramatically falls on his face, moaning into the dirt. Ian draws a Pokéball. Ian: Infernape! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Infernape. Infernape: Infernape! Buck: Trying to taunt me, huh? Too bad it won’t work! Claydol, Gyro Ball! Ian: Flame Wheel, then up with Acrobatics! Claydol spins forward with a silver ring forming around it. Infernape charges forward with its fire crown surrounding it like a wheel. The attacks collide, Infernape riding it to shoot up into the air. Infernape glows light blue, as it flips and dives down with a kick. Buck: Too easy! Catch it with Psychic! Claydol’s eyes glow blue, as Infernape is stopped in midair. Infernape growls as it remains in place. Ian: Flamethrower! Buck: Calm Mind! Claydol’s head glows a purplish pink as Infernape breathes Flamethrower. Claydol takes less damage, and a shock wave from Psychic hits Infernape hard, it tumbling back. Infernape rolls to its feet, ready to go. Infernape: Infer! Ian: That’s the way. Let that fire build up! Charge! Infernape roars to the sky, as its entire body is encased in a powerful fire aura. Infernape shoots forward with Flare Blitz, Buck looking astonished. Buck: Oh, you kidding me?! Claydol, Earth Power! Claydol slams into the ground, releasing gold cracks on the ground. Golden energy shoots out, ramming into Infernape as it pushes past. Infernape crashes into Claydol, it sent flying into the wall behind Buck defeated. Infernape suffers recoil damage. Referee: Claydol is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape and the victor is Ian! Announcer: What a start, folks! Ian took the brother of an Elite Four member and made him look like an average trainer! Infernape walks back over to Ian, Ian petting it. Ian: Great job. Ian looks far up into the crowd behind him, locating Paul up in the higher levels. Their eyes meet despite the distance, as Paul turns and walks out. Ian: He’s seen your strength. Now we wait. Infernape. Fer. Ian returns Infernape, as he and Piplup head through the trainer tunnel. Approaching him is Alan. Alan: Ian! Nice battle! Ian: Alan. You made it. Alan: Well of course I made it! After beating Fantina, the rest of the gyms were a piece of cake! Announcer: Give a round of applause for Kay! Ian and Alan look out to the field, as Kay majestically walks onto the field from the other side, her expression stern and ready. Ian: She’s here too, huh? Be careful out there. She’s tough. Alan: Appreciate the thought. But I can handle it. Announcer: Alan! Alan runs out, waving to the crowd as he takes his spot. He stares Kay down with excitement. Alan: Okay! I heard you’re strong! Which is good, cause then I’ll be stronger for beating you! Dawn and Conway stand up from their seats, preparing to leave. Dawn: Are you sure you don’t want to come with us to watch Crystal’s battle? She’s going soon on the green field. Silver: No, I’m just going watch one or two more here, then head to the blue field where I’m to compete. I’ll watch her another day. You’ll come and watch my match later, won’t you? Dawn: Oh, of course! On the monitor, the Coin Toss app occurs, with Alan’s side being heads and Kay’s being tails. The coin lands on heads. Referee: Alan gets the first choice! And begin! Alan: Probopass, let’s show off! Kay: Rhaegal. Alan and Kay throw their Pokéballs, choosing Probopass and Rhaegal the Druddigon. Rhaegal sparkles as it comes out of its Pokéball. Probopass: Pro. Rhaegal: Druddigon! Alan: Probopass, use Flash Cannon! Kay: Super Power. Probopass’ mini nose units come forward, firing a silver energy beam from the center of them. Druddigon glows with a red aura as its muscles flex, it raising an arm to take Flash Cannon. Rhaegal pushes through Flash Cannon, swinging its arm to lob Probopass up into the air. Probopass looks freaked out. Kay: Now Draco Meteor! Rhaegal glows with orange energy, forming an orange sphere at its mouth. It fires it upward, it hitting Probopass and exploding. Mini meteors fall to the field, taking Probopass with it. Probopass is defeated as it falls to the ground. Referee: Probopass is unable to battle! The winner is Druddigon and the victor is Kay! Announcer: Folks, I know that Ian’s nickname is the Dragon Tamer, but Kay there showed off such exceptional strength with her dragons! She’s like a mother of dragons! Kay returns Rhaegal, as she spots Ian watching from the opposite entryway. Ian nods in approval as he heads down the tunnel. End Scene Android’s Emboar and Dozu’s Rhyperior clash on the green field, the two wrestling for control. Emboar pushes Rhyperior back, as they separate. Dozu: Rhyperior! Rock Wrecker! Android: Solar Beam. Emboar charges a golden energy ball, as Rhyperior forms a boulder between its hands. It fires Rock Wrecker at a high velocity, it crashing into Emboar. Emboar then fires a powerful Solar Beam, hitting and defeating Rhyperior. Referee: Rhyperior is unable to battle! The winner is Emboar and the victor is Trip! The crowd cheers loudly, as Wyatt is laughing hysterically. Rosa is to his side with Ditto on her shoulder and holding Phione on her lap, and Hugh is on the other side of her holding Togepi. Rosa: It’s not that funny. Wyatt: (Tears rolling down) Are you kidding? His name is Trip! Like, “Have a nice trip, see you next fall” Trip! Ah! No wonder he doesn’t tell anyone his name! Hugh: Laugh all you want. But he is still a strong trainer. Despite how deplorable his techniques are. Wyatt: (Wiping tears away) Yeah, he’s good. But he’s still no match for me! Hugh: Please! You still have to beat me here in the preliminaries before you can even think about battling him! Wyatt: Eh, I’ll beat you easy too. Hugh: What was that?! Rosa: Ugh. Why am I sitting in between you two? Conway: Wyatt. Rosa. Hugh. The group looks, seeing Conway and Dawn taking the open seats in the row in front of them. Dawn: Oh, Rosa! That Phione is so adorable! And so is Togepi! Phione: Phi! Togepi: Toge! Wyatt: Which match are you here for? Conway: Crystal’s. Wyatt: Ah, the lovely Crystal. Rosa: Who you stand no chance with. Crystal walks onto the field, as she stares down Clayton. Dawn gasps in surprise. Conway: You know that guy? Dawn: He’s the one who taught my Buneary Thunder Punch! With his insanely physical Mr. Mime. Clayton: Go Mr. Mime! Clayton throws his Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mime! Crystal: Buizel, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buizel: Bui bui! Clayton: Mr. Mime, throw a Psychic at them! Crystal: Spin with Aqua Jet to block it, then shoot up! Mr. Mime’s hands glow blue, as it thrusts its palms forward to release a powerful shock wave. Buizel forms Aqua Jet and spins, the water wall taking most of the Psychic. Buizel arcs into the sky with Aqua Jet, then dives down at Mr. Mime. Clayton: Too easy! Strike it with Thunder Punch! Crystal: (Grins) Scald! Mr. Mime’s fist is encased in electric energy, it preparing to use Thunder Punch. Buizel stops his Aqua Jet in midair, spewing Scalding water at Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime is hit hard by it, electrocuting itself and suffering from a burn. Buizel lands on his feet gracefully. Crystal: Now use Fury Cutter! Buizel rubs his paws together, forming red energy blades. Buizel charges forward to slash at Mr. Mime. Clayton: Match them with Thunder Punch! Mr. Mime forms two Thunder Punches, as the two Pokémon exchange Fury Cutter and Thunder Punch. Buizel’s power rises, as Mr. Mime suffers from a burn. Conway: Incredible. Wyatt: (Dreamily) Agreed. Rosa: Oh, don’t pretend like you know why. Hugh: She used that burn from Scald to weaken the physically inclined Mr. Mime, while using a move that rises in power each time. Crystal: Finish it! Sonic Boom! Buizel repels Mr. Mime’s last Thunder Punch, his tail glowing white. He spins and fires a powerful shock wave, blasting Mr. Mime back. Mr. Mime hits the ground defeated. Referee: Mr. Mime is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel and the victor is Crystal! Crystal: Yes! Way to go, Buizel! Buizel: Bui! Hugh: All these battles have been intense. Strong trainer after strong trainer keeps appearing. Wyatt: Don’t forget about this one sitting right here. Hugh: Ha! You won’t last a minute against me! Rosa: (Groans) Can I trade seats with anyone? End Scene Barry’s Torterra charges forward with Wood Hammer, as Daniel’s Snorlax crashes into it with Heavy Slam. The two are equal in power, both of them pushing each other back. They are battling at the red stadium. Barry: Now use Frenzy Plant! Torterra glows with a green aura, stomping the ground. Large roots break from the ground, as they all slam into Snorlax. Snorlax is pinned to the ground defeated. Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra and the victor is Barry! Barry: Oh yeah! No doubt about it! Up in the stands, Ian stands by a railing watching. Piplup leans forward, stumbling to not fall off. Ian: Careful there. It’s a long fall. Barry’s almost more of a threat than Paul. Paul’s more methodical in battle, so it’s easier to push through built up defenses by targeting weak points. Barry just plows straight ahead, breaking combos before they can be made. Barry returns Torterra, and heads through the trainer tunnel. He doesn’t look where he’s going, and bumps into the next challenger and is knocked over. Barry: Hey, what was that for?! I’m fining you for that! The shadowed figure extends a hand, offering to help him stand. Figure: Apologies for that. I am just so eager to battle that I wasn’t looking. Barry takes the hand, it pulling him up. Barry: Next time be careful. Announcer: From Canalave City, it is Tobias! Tobias: If you’ll excuse me. Tobias steps out of the shadows and out onto the field. His presence radiates through the arena, catching Ian’s attention. Ian: This guy. Announcer: And his opponent, Flint’s number one fan! Give it up for Narissa! Narissa, a girl dressed exactly like Flint and has her brown hair in the same afro style walks onto the field. She walks as if she has swag, making a gangster style arm movement. Narissa: So you’re my next victim? Too easy for me! The Coin Toss app shows on the screen, with Tobias on the heads side and Narissa on the tails side. It lands tails, Narissa stoked. Narissa: Whoo-whee! Time to get busy! Ditto! Narissa throws a Pokéball, choosing a blue shiny Ditto. It releases sparkles as it comes out. Ditto: Ditto! Narissa: How you like that?! Don’t matter who you choose, I’ll just match it! Tobias: In that case, this shall be a spectacle. Darkrai! Tobias throws his Luxury Ball, choosing Darkrai. Darkrai: Urahh! The crowd gasps and marvels at Darkrai, Ian’s attention focusing in. Barry screams in surprise. Barry: Who’s that Pokémon?! (Barry scans it with his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific nightmares. Barry: A Mythical Pokémon?! Narissa: Jackpot, baby! Ditto, Transform! Ditto glows and Transforms, transforming into Darkrai. Ditto Darkrai: Urah! Tobias: Well? Come at us. Narissa: Darkrai, Dark Pulse! Ditto Darkrai fires two helix spirals of dark energy, Darkrai remaining in place and taking it. Darkrai shoots through, appearing right in Ditto Darkrai’s face. Tobias: Dark Pulse. Darkrai fires Dark Pulse at Ditto Darkrai, it being blasted back. Ditto Darkrai is injured, as Darkrai throws a black sphere of energy. Dark Void hits Ditto Darkrai, as it falls asleep. It shimmers with a black aura, as it tosses and turns in its sleep. Narissa: What’s going on?! Tobias: Darkrai’s Bad Dreams ability. It’s causing additional damage to your Pokémon in its sleep. Now Darkrai. Ice Beam. Darkrai fires an Ice Beam from its hands, striking Ditto Darkrai. Ditto Darkrai reverts to normal, defeated. Referee: Ditto is unable to battle! The winner is Darkrai and the victor is Tobias! The crowd goes wild at this, as Barry is speechless. Ian watches with excitement. Ian: A Mythical Pokémon. This tournament keeps getting better. Main Events * The Lily of the Valley Conference begins. * Ian, Kay, Android, Crystal, Barry and Tobias all win their qualifying round, moving onto the elimination round. Silver, Paul, Wyatt and Hugh watch, revealing all of them have qualified. * Android's name is revealed to be Trip. * Ian's Infernape learns Flare Blitz. * It's revealed that Kay's Rhaegal the Druddigon knows Draco Meteor. * It's revealed that Crystal's Buizel has learned Scald. * Tobias reveals he keeps Darkrai in a Luxury Ball. Characters * Ian * Buck * Kay * Alan * Android (Trip) * Dozu * Crystal * Clayton * Barry * Daniel * Tobias * Narissa * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Paul * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Announcer * Referees Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Infernape (Ian's) * Claydol (Buck's) * Rhaegal the Druddigon (Kay's) * Probopass (Alan's) * Emboar (Android's) * Rhyperior (Dozu's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Mr. Mime (Clayton's) * Torterra (Barry's) * Snorlax (Daniel's) * Darkrai (Tobias') * Ditto (Narissa's, Shiny) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Togepi (Hugh's) Trivia * As of now, 10 main characters are revealed to have qualified for the Conference, more than any other Pokémon League competition to date. * With Buck's appearance, all the stat trainers from Gen IV appeared in exactly one episode each. * Buck was originally going to appear in an episode similar to his appearance in the anime episode Bucking the Treasure Trend!, then battle Ian in a later round of the tournament. This was changed when the characters from PT:W were added. ** Content from that episode was instead used for the crossover with Steve Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle. * Out of the minor characters that appeared in battle, only two of them hadn't appeared before. ** Alan had appeared in Vs. Probopass ** Dozu appeared in Vs. Rhydon and Magmar, as one of Ian's and Paul's opponents in the Hearthome Tag Team Competition. ** Clayton appeared in Vs. Pupitar. ** Daniel is based off the character that appeared in the episode A Marathon Rivalry! ** Narissa is based off the character that appeared in the episode Dealing with a Fierce Double Ditto Drama! She retains her Shiny Ditto. * Narissa's Shiny Ditto appearing marks one of the few Shiny Pokémon to appear, and the first to be utilized by a minor character. * Ian's Infernape learns Flare Blitz here to show off its strength to Paul, who was watching. * Android's real name is Trip. His appearance was based off Trip from the anime except changing his hair color and aesthetic appearance. * This episode marks the first time that Tobias' Darkrai is seen in a Pokéball. It had been caught offscreen and always traveling with Tobias out of a Pokéball before this. ** It is kept in a Luxury Ball, to both help it be friendly with Tobias as well as matching its color. * Tobias is revealed to be from Canalave City. More of his background will be revealed as the conference goes on. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Tobias arc